100 Ways to Say I Love You
by ladybug114
Summary: 100 one-shots, based on a list of 100 ways to say "I love you." Scott/Stiles, romantic and platonic. Updates monthly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Guess who's back with another ambitious project? About a month ago, I found a tumblr post with "100 ways to say 'I love you'" and I immediately thought of this idea- writing a short one-shot for each one. While it's similar in some ways to my story** **You Still Got Me** **, it's not identical. This story will also be 100 chapters, and each chapter will feature Sciles, but I'm giving myself more freedom with this one. Some chapters will be longer, and some will be shorter. No word limit here! I also won't be posting every day, as these take a bit longer to write. I have the first 5 written already, and I'll write as quickly as possible, but no guarantee on when everything will be posted.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy, and without further ado, here's the first chapter!**

 _"Pull over. Let me drive for a while."_

Stiles rubbed his hand through his hair, letting out a deep sigh. Honestly, he was exhausted. The latest 'monster of the week' had just killed someone else, a single dad with a ten-year-old son. The murder had hit a little close to home for Stiles, and now he was driving home, holding back tears, Scott in the passenger seat next to him.

"Hey, you alright?" Scott asked, cutting into Stiles' thoughts.

Stiles blinked hard, staring straight ahead. "Yeah, I'm fine," he answered quietly, the lie rolling off his tongue easily.

There was a moment of silence, in which Stiles kept driving, and then Scott said, "Pull over. Let me drive for a while."

Stiles shook his head. "No, it's okay. I'm okay. We're only fifteen minutes away."

"Stiles," Scott said calmly, "Let me drive."

With a sigh, Stiles pulled over. He looked at his best friend with a tight smile. "Thanks," he said, "I just… He had a son."

The two teenagers switched places, and when Scott started the car and started driving, Stiles finally let himself cry.

 **A/N: Please review, and the next one will be posted in a day or two :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next one! If you know me, you know I like to write angst more than anything, but I'm gonna try to do a lot of fluff too with these. So last chapter was angsty, this one is fluffy :) Thanks to orionastro and Drew for reviewing, and to everyone who already gave this a favorite and/or follow!**

 _"It reminded me of you."_

Honestly, Scott hated getting presents from Stiles. When they were younger, Stiles' "gifts" were almost always a prank of some sort. A package that looked like it held a new RC helicopter actually holding a frozen pizza, on one memorable occasion. Or a nicely wrapped box holding three pennies. Ridiculous ideas that made Stiles laugh hysterically and probably would have made other kids cry.

But Scott got used to it, the pranks, and he knew that they were just part of what made Stiles who he was.

Then they got older, and the pranks stopped. Stiles would get Scott normal presents—a new video game, some comic books, a trip to the movies. And Scott almost found himself missing the old Stiles.

Until his 21st birthday, when Scott got a small package at school with a short message written on the box in black sharpie.

 _Scott,_

 _Happy birthday! Hope you enjoy this, it reminded me of you._

 _-Stiles_

Hesitant, Scott opened the package and had to laugh at what was inside—a shot glass, designed to look like a dog bowl.

(Scott still wasn't sure if he appreciated the return of Stiles' pranks or not)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to orionastro and ScarletBrokenArrow for reviewing the last chapter!**

 _"It's my treat."_

What Scott hated most about being a werewolf was that it made him grow up too fast. He was only 18, after all—he should be playing lacrosse, finding a date for prom, buying a car, stressing about college.

Not running for his life through the woods, bleeding from numerous cuts and scratches all over his body, courtesy of the rival pack that had just showed up in Beacon Hills.

They were all grown up before their time, Scott realized later, when it was all over. He was sitting next to Stiles, in the jeep, taking the time to breathe before they had to go home.

Stiles glanced at Scott, biting on his bottom lip. They had been lucky this time, but it still hadn't been easy, and Scott was exhausted and worn down. "Hey," Stiles said after a moment of silence, "Let's go get ice cream."

Scott looked over at his best friend with a blink. "What?"

Stiles just smiled. "Ice cream. My treat."

Scott found himself smiling back, and he nodded, thanking whoever was responsible for giving him a friend who could help him stay young.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to orionastro and ScarletBrokenArrow for reviewing!**

 **This chapter is inspired by one of my favorite scenes in season 5, when Scott takes away Stiles' pain :)**

 _"Come here. Let me fix it."_

Stiles was breathing through his nose, not daring to open his mouth in case he accidentally made a sound. His leg hurt like hell after being pushed to the ground by stupid werewolf strength, but there was a lot going on, and he didn't need to say anything. He was fine. Totally and completely fine.

"Come here, Stiles."

Stiles looked up in surprise, locking eyes with Scott, who had that determined look on his face. "Why?" Stiles asked innocently, trying to hold back a wince as he stepped on his bad leg again.

Scott glared at him. "You're in pain. Let me fix it."

Stiles just shook his head. "It's nothing," he responded, trying to walk faster. "I'm fine."

"Stiles," Scott said, and Stiles froze. "Come here."

Grumbling about stupid werewolves and their stupid alpha powers, Stiles shuffled over to Scott.

Scott grabbed Stiles' hand and Stiles spluttered at the sudden contact. "Dude," Stiles said, "I told you I was fine."

Scott just glared, and as the black veins appeared on Stiles' hand, he didn't pull away.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to orionastro and Taylormh98 for reviewing!**

 _"I'll walk you home."_

When Scott stumbled for the fifth time in as many minutes, a surprisingly gentle hand caught him.

"Dude, you okay?" Stiles asked, leaving his hand on Scott's shoulder for support.

Scott started to nod, but then he froze and found himself saying, "Not really." Normally he would lie to Stiles, and Stiles would lie back, and they'd just pretend that everything was okay. But tonight… Tonight, Scott just didn't have the energy to pretend.

"Yeah," Stiles responded softly, squeezing Scott's shoulder before letting his hand drop. "Me too."

When Scott's eyes started to sting a second later, he ignored it. And when the first tear fell, he ignored that too.

Stiles didn't comment on Scott's sudden vulnerability, but only said, "I'll walk you home."

And that, Scott knew, was more effective than any comfort Stiles could have come up with.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's been a couple days! I'll try to stay on track better :) Anyway, have some super fluffy domestic!Sciles**

 _"Have a good day at work"_

Scott woke up to the smell of pancakes. He smiled, rolling over, finding the other side of the bed empty. With a yawn and a glance at the clock, he climbed out of bed.

It was only 8 o'clock, meaning he didn't have to be at work for another hour, so Scott didn't bother getting dressed, heading down the stairs in just his boxer shorts.

"Smells good," he said as he reached the bottom of the stairs, looking into the kitchen with a grin.

Stiles grinned back at him, pancake mix in his hair and a spatula in his hand. "Good morning, sunshine," he said.

Scott laughed and moved into the kitchen, giving Stiles a kiss and sticking his finger in the pancake batter. "Delicious," he said with a smirk, licking the batter off of his finger.

Stiles responded by whacking him in the head with the spatula. "They're almost ready. Figured we should celebrate, it being your first official day of work and all."

Scott smiled. What had he done to deserve Stiles? He wouldn't give up their life for anything in the world. The pancakes were delicious, and Scott and Stiles laughed and talked until Scott had to get ready.

"Have a good day at work," Stiles said with a grin as Scott prepared to leave. "I'll be here when you get back."

Scott smiled back. Yeah, his life was pretty much perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry guys, my Teen Wolf inspiration is getting a bit low these days... Got a lot going on in my life, so it might be a few days between updates. Should be back to normal in a month or so.**

 _"Stay there. I'm coming to get you."_

It was three o'clock in the morning, and Scott's phone was ringing.

He groaned, rolling over in bed to pick it up off of his nightstand. Unsurprisingly, it was Stiles calling him.

"Hey, Stiles," Scott said with a sigh into the phone, "What's up?"

"I… I don't know where I am."

Instantly, Scott was wide awake. "What are you talking about? Stiles, what happened?"

"God, Scott, I'm such an idiot… I went to that party, I thought, I don't know, people were actually including me for once?" There was a sigh, and then Stiles continued softly, "I think they drugged me or something, I don't know. I passed out and woke up on the side of the road."

Scott felt his fist clench around the phone. How could some people think that was funny? "Alright, Stiles, tell me what you see. Do you have any idea where you are?" he asked, already grabbing some clothes and the keys.

"Um… It looks like Elm Street, but I'm not sure where," Stiles answered after a moment, sounding relieved.

Scott thought for a moment. Elm Street was at least a ten minute drive away, and then he'd have to find Stiles. "Alright, Stiles, just stay there. I'm coming to get you, okay? I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," Stiles said jokingly. "Thanks, Scott," he added after a moment, his tone becoming more sincere.

Scott smiled tightly, stepping outside. "You know I'll always come get you, Stiles. I'll be there soon."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Uh, hey guys. So, it's been almost a year since I updated this story, and almost that long since I've posted anything on here, and I'm really sorry about that. I just started college, and I had a pretty crazy summer, so. Yeah. Sorry. Anyway, I'm gonna start trying to write again, beginning with this story! Here's a new chapter now, and I** ** _promise_** **I'll starting writing more- both in this story and new stuff! In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 _"_ _I dreamt about you last night."_

Scott took a deep breath as he stepped out of class, feeling like he had just escaped from a prison cell. His face lit up as he saw Stiles stepping out of the room across the hall, and he jogged over to join him.

"Hey dude, guess what?" Scott said, slapping Stiles on the shoulder. "I'm pretty sure I just passed my biology test."

"Oh, nice work," Stiles said quietly, not quite making eye contact with Scott.

Instantly, Scott's smile vanished. "Dude, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course," Stiles answered, mustering up a smile that was obviously fake. "It's still early, I just got out of calculus, I'm just not totally with it yet."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Scott asked again, not taking his eyes of Stiles. He knew his best friend, and he knew when something was up with him.

"Yeah, I just…" Stiles sighed. "I've been having some nightmares again, is all."

"Nightmares?" Scott asked, suddenly on edge. The last time Stiles had been having bad nightmares, he ended up being possessed by an evil spirit. If something like that was happening again…

"Dude, chill," Stiles said with a quiet chuckle, putting a hand on Scott's shoulder. "I can tell what you're thinking right now, and it's not like that, I promise. Just…" He shrugged. "Just anxiety getting to me, probably."

"And… I'm guessing you had one of these nightmares last night?" Scott asked, feeling slightly calmer, but still worried.

"Uh, yeah. I dreamt about, um, you, actually."

Scott exhaled slowly. "You had a nightmare about me."

"Yeah," Stiles said, rubbing the back of his neck. "And I'd, uh, rather not talk about it, if that's okay with you."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, of course. Just, you know I'm always here, right? I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Stiles smiled weakly, but at least it looked more genuine. "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Scott."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been awhile (again). But I think I'm actually getting my inspiration back! I'm forcing myself to write _something_ almost every day, and I think it's been paying off. So yay! Getting back into this story with something... different. Warnings for blood and some mildly disturbing imagery. Please review if you like it!**

"Go back to sleep."

 _He was running. What was he running from? He couldn't remember._

 _But he knew that he needed to run._

 _Suddenly, he could hear… something. Footsteps, maybe, but louder than footsteps, coming towards him, faster than a normal person could run._

 _And then, a scream._

 _He stopped running instantly, turning around, because he_ knew _that scream. He didn't know how, but he knew it. He recognized it._

 _In front of him, a body. Someone lying on the ground, face down. He stumbled backwards, trying to escape. Was the person alive? Were they breathing? Or…_

 _He blinked, and suddenly he was standing over the body, and there was a knife in his hand. A bloody knife._

 _And the body… the body wasn't face down anymore. It was staring at him, its eyes wide with terror, blood soaking its shirt._

 _He swallowed, because he knew that face, and he knew what he had done. "Scott?" he said, quietly, unable to tear his eyes away from the body of his best friend. His best friend. His best friend was dead, and it was all his fault. "Scott, I'm sorry," he said, feeling his eyes start to sting with unshed tears._

 _Suddenly, the body, Scott's body, sat up. "You did this to me," he said, and his eyes were wide, and there was so much blood. "You killed me."_

 _"No," he said, stumbling back again. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear!"_

 _He blinked again, and Scott was standing, pointing at him. "I always knew it would come to this," Scott said, his expression completely empty. "I always knew you would snap and kill us all."_

 _"All?" he asked, taking another step back. A blink, and there was Allison, standing next to Scott, her chest soaked in blood. Another blink, and there was Lydia, a bright red line across her throat. Blink. Derek. Blink. Isaac. Blink. Kira. All staring at him with dead, empty eyes._

 _"You killed us," Scott said again, still pointing._

 _"No," he said, trying to back up, trying to get away from them. "No, I didn't, I wouldn't do something like this, I promise, I wouldn't." He stumbled, and then blinked, and then he was on the ground, Scott towering over him._

 _"But you did," Scott said, and now_ _he was holding the knife. "We died, and now it's your turn."_

 _"No," he pleaded, covering his face. "No!"_

TWTWTW

Stiles gasped, sitting up straight, reeling from the nightmare. He had bad dreams almost every night, but that one had been _bad_ , even for him.

"Stiles? You okay?"

Flinching at the voice, it took Stiles a moment to realize what was happening. Scott. Scott was sleeping over. Scott was sleeping on the floor next to his bed. "Uh, yeah," Stiles responded a moment later. "Yeah, Scott, I'm fine. Go back to sleep, okay?"

"You sure?" Scott asked, sounding concerned. "Your breathing got kind of weird there for a minute."

"Yeah," Stiles said again, "Yeah, just a nightmare, but I'm fine."

Scott was giving him his puppy-dog eyes, the one that no one could say no to, especially not Stiles. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Stiles swallowed, seeing again the dead faces of all of his friends. "Um, not really," he said, turning away. "Just… just go back to sleep. Maybe I'll tell you in the morning?"

"Okay," Scott agreed, "But wake me up if you need anything."

Stiles nodded, and then watched as Scott lay down, focusing on his chest moving up and down, up and down. He probably wouldn't get anymore sleep that night, but at least he knew that Scott would.

At least he knew that his best friend was still alive.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Not sure how much I like this one, but hey, it's a new chapter! I've decided I'm going to try to post a new one every month, at least until I get into more of a groove again. Thanks for being patient with me!**

" _Did you get my letter?"_

Stiles had been at college for almost a month before he received any communication from back home. And that communication came, much to his surprise, in the form of a letter.

 _Stiles,_

 _We all miss you. I know you said you wanted some time to adjust to college life without hearing from us everyday, which is why none of us have contacted you yet, but I couldn't stand it anymore. We miss you so much._

 _I don't know if I'm ever even going to send this stupid letter. If you're reading this right now, then I guess that means I finally got up the courage to do it._

 _The thing is, we all miss you, but that's not why I'm writing this. I'm writing this because_ I _miss you, even more than I thought I would. It's driving me crazy, not seeing you every day, not being able to run to your house, not being able to_ talk _to you._

 _I know you've only been gone for a month, but it feels like so much longer than that. I'm pretty sure we've hung out every week since we were five, so a month feels like an eternity. I know you wanted to do this, and I know it was probably the right choice, but… God, Stiles, I want you to come home, okay?_

 _I wasn't really planning on telling you this, like, ever, but since you left it's just gotten harder and harder to ignore. I love you Stiles, okay? As more than just my best friend. I started to realize it a couple years ago, but I'm pretty sure that I've loved you forever._

 _If you're totally weirded out by this and never want to talk to me again, I completely understand that. I just needed to tell you._

 _I miss you._

 _-Scott_

After reading the letter at least three times, just to make sure that it was actually real, Stiles picked up his phone and called Scott.

"Stiles?" Scott said after the first ring, sounding hesitant.

"Scott," Stiles responded, grinning. God, he had missed Scott's voice.

There was silence for a moment, and then Scott asked hesitantly, "Did you… did you get my letter?"

"Why the fuck do you think I called you?" Stiles laughed, trying to keep his tone light while his heart was racing.

"Oh, god," Scott groaned. "You can just… you can just ignore that if you want to, okay? I don't even know why I sent it, and-"

"I love you too," Stiles interrupted.

Silence.

"Everything you said in the letter," Stiles continued, talking mostly to fill the silence, "I feel the same way. I've wanted to tell you for a couple years, but I was _positive_ you didn't feel the same way, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship, so I just tried to ignore it, and I thought that going to college would help me forget about those feelings, but it really really hasn't, and then I got your letter, and I knew that maybe you actually-"

"Stiles," Scott said, and Stiles could tell that he was trying not to laugh. "Stiles, you need to breathe at some point."

Stiles swallowed, smiling into the phone. "Right," he agreed. "So, uh, what now?"

"I don't know," Scott answered honestly. "Maybe we could start by talking more often?"

"Yeah," Stiles agreed, still smiling. "Yeah, that would be good."


End file.
